


Fix You

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Angst and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Protective Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Smut and Angst, Smut and Fluff, draco malfoy gets redemption, pining between idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: After the war, after Draco analogy stood trial and was acquitted of his crimes on account of being a child of war, he has to pick himself back up and move on with his life.With a new Minister of Magic focused on moving on and fixing past mistakes, Draco Malfoy has a chance to join the rest of the wizarding world as it attempts to heal.In order to rehabilitate from the darkness that was forced upon him, the Minister of Magic have assigned Draco Malfoy with a healer of sorts who will assist the family with moving on.For Draco specifically, this means finding a steady job and a flat separate from his parents, a place where he can discover who he is out of the shadow of his mother and father.Draco is broken and hurt. He needs healing; he needs to be fixed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character, Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

Draco huffed like a child on the verge of throwing a tantrum. His right arm was extended up above his head, fingertips tracing the carved wood of his headboard while his narrowed blue eyes stared down the bane of his existence.

“I don’t remember inviting you in.” He sneered and clenched his jaw, his sour temper befitting a man who was not welcoming in the morning.

“I told you to be up at 8 and its now quarter to 9.” The woman, a half-blood witch assigned to help him ease into the wizarding world after the war, was the most annoying person he had ever come across.

And he went to school with most of the Weasley’s, Hermione Granger and the great Harry Potter.

But none of them got under his skin like the woman assigned to be his keeper.

His babysitter.

“I told you I don’t wake up before 10.” Draco leaned back against his bed, his blue eyes half closing as he was being killed and tempted back into sleep.

Before the warm embrace of rest and relaxation could take hold of Draco, a great gushing of water fell into him in his own bed, the icy cold water making him shoot straight out of bed, haphazardly standing in the presence of the woman while wearing nothing but a pair of black well fitting briefs.

“Are you out of your bloody mind?” He screeched, soaked head to toe in ice water, his bed flooded.

“My presence here is ministry ordered. I have to be here to help you get your life back together and you have to do what I say or you’ll be locked away in a wizard prison.” An irritating pressed smile crossed your face.

“So,” you clapped your hands while Draco seethed, “how would you like your eggs today, prince of darkness? Or would you prefer it if I called you something less edgy? Oscar the grouch maybe?”

You were leagues more annoying than any Weasley, Granger or Potter. You were the devil incarnate and Draco couldn’t stand to spend one more moment in your presence.

Unfortunately, if he wanted to stay out of prison, he had to follow the ministry’s demands and conditions. And that includes putting up with you.

For now.


	2. Chapter 1

Draco stretched his arm above his head while the sun peered through the massive flat he rented in the heart of London in one of the most famous wizard districts in the city.

As he lowered his arm, his eyes moved from the sight of the sun peeking through this window, to the naked body laying next to him. His icy blue eyes roamed every inch of exposed skin that wasn’t covered by his bed sheet, the woman laying next to him still sleeping after a drunken night.

Draco groaned and rubbed his hand down his face, the hangover he felt settling into him, was only made further painful by the rhythmic tapping of his owl as it sat on its perch outside his window.

The noise was harmless enough except that Draco was fighting a wicked hangover headache. His head was throbbing at his temples, he felt like any sliver of light would make his eyes explode, and the rhythmic tapping was beyond irritating.

He was tempted to cast the killing curse on the animal if it would just give him a moment of peace.

“Shut that dumb bird up.” His date from last night turned over, her eyes scrunched and her nose crinkled. “Before I shut you up.”

Draco sneered as he got out of the bed, yanking up a pair of black boxers. He strut toward the window and pushed open the left side, blue eyes fixating on the letter between the owl’s beak, taking note of the very official looking letter with a wax seal.

“You need to leave.” Draco ordered his date without looking back at her. He ordered her while he grabbed the letter and stroked his owl’s beak before it flew off again, likely to hunt for food.

“Excuse me?” The naked witch sat up, forgoing covering herself up with the sheet, looking perturbed and offended that he would kick her out.

“I have to go to the ministry of magic to find out what conditions are attached to my acquittal.”

Draco turned away from the window to open the letter from the ministry. As the envelope fell clean to the floor, Draco unfolded the neatly pressed letter and began reading the handwritten words scrawled inside.

“You’re kicking me out?” His date left the bed and had begun to stride toward him, naked and unashamed.

“Get out.” Draco knew he was being rather harsh toward the woman, but she knew what she was getting into when he met her at the pub earlier.

He told her he wasn’t looking for a commitment, and all he wanted was to have a little fun. He spent the later formidable years of his schooling working with the death eaters and then the war had erupted. Draco had no real sense of normalcy, nor did he think he was going to get one.

When Potter showed up to his hearing and spoke in defence of Draco, when he had almost single handedly gotten Draco acquitted, he had the first real sense of freedom. And he spent that time doing what he didn’t have a chance to do while in school or after.

“Can I see you again?” She pressed Draco for an answer after he walked away from the bed, shuffling toward his massive walk in closet.

Draco ignored the pure blood witch he took home for the night in favour of pulling out a rather well fitting professional looking suit. He needed to make as good of an impression on the ministry as possible, so he could move on with his life.

** **

“So…Ginny is good?” You picked up a frame sitting on his desk, the image of Ginny flying in the picture catching your eye.

“Ginny’s fine.” Harry pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, glancing first at you and then at the frame in hand. “She’s been playing for the Holyhead Harpies for 2 years.”

You nod, already knowing that fact, though it was merely a question to ease into the subject that you would be bringing up next. The subject of you being Draco Malfoy’s healer that would, in muggle terms, act like a therapist and life coach. You would be responsible for making sure Draco Malfoy became a successful member of wizard society that could function without relying on his parents.

“I know about, Malfoy.” Harry beat you to the punch, speaking before you even had a chance to.

“You know?” You questioned him with a tilt of your head. You set the frame down and crossed your arms over your chest, watching him sit down in his chair behind his wooden desk.

“I’m the one who defended Malfoy at his hearing. I helped get him acquitted with conditions.” Harry sighed and massaged his temples. “I’m also the one who recommended you for this.”

His answer surprised you but for more than just the news that he had a big hand at acquitting Draco Malfoy. You hadn’t known that Harry Potter recommended you personally.

That added some pressure.

“Why?” You slowly paced in front of his desk and the chair. “Why me?”

Harry raised his head, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose for the second time since you sought him out. He looked taken back by your questioning of him, his black eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re great at what you do.” Harry spoke plainly, matter of factly. “You don’t think so?”

“So are you.” You state while waving your hand. “What are you doing being an auror? Why are you surrounded by so much darkness when you could become the new DADA professor.”

“What do you mean?” Harry was confused; puzzled.

“I mean back in 5th year you taught us all, Harry. We survived Umbridge and the reign of terror with knowledge that we wouldn’t have had otherwise. You have a gift for teaching and a gift for DADA. Why are you here when you could be there? Helping kids learn skills that will help keep them alive?” You were genuinely curious.

“I’m helping round up the deat-“ Harry began to explain himself.

“The death eaters are all gone, all rounded up. Do you enjoy being an auror?” You pressed him again.

You wished you could’ve gotten an answer from Harry, though a rather loud knock at the door and the announcement that Draco Malfoy was here, and you were being summoned.

“This isn’t over.” You point your finger at Harry, glancing his way with a dirty look as you slipped out of the room.


End file.
